Mischief & Misunderstanding: A Sequel
by heavenlysky
Summary: Post P&P. Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy tries her hand at aiding the romances of others, and gains perhaps a further understanding of her own...


**Mischief & Misunderstanding: A Pride & Prejudice Sequel**

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! If you could, please review at the end as it makes all the difference in the world to me!

Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**PART I – In Which A Scandal Is Told**

It began in this manner. Lady Claire Aldercy was holding just one the latest social parties in the height of the London season. She had taken pains to invite only the most esteemed and fashionable peoples, luring them with the promise of dancing, music and the best refreshments and wines. This was an attempt to provide a means through which her nephew and heir, Mr. Bartley, could meet the very most respected and wealthy patrons of the London circles and thus increase his chance at personal success.

So far the evening had run smoothly with her guests all appearing well-pleased and jovial, and she was very much gratified by the numbers of Persons of Quality which had graced her establishment. No Princes of the Blood had come but she was not despairing as there were a number of Earls and Viscounts to be found taking a turn on the dance floor, or conversing over the flow of wine.

Lady Claire Aldercy was just about to abandon her post at the head of the stairs to receive visitors when "Mrs. Lorraine Gilford" was announced – very late, even for fashion. That lady appeared presently at the bottom of the stairs looking both modish and pretty in yellow satin and white muslin with all the right ruffles and ribbons. Lady Aldercy could not eyeing the string of diamonds around her neck with envy, but there was really no point trying to compete with the wealthy Mrs. Gilford for everyone knew that she had set the London fashion ever since her youth.

"Mrs. Gilford!" She exclaimed. "How kind of you to come!"

"Yes, yes indeed. My husband will be up presently. I'm sorry- may I make my apologies but I must- pray, excuse me!" With a very hastily sketched curtsey, Mrs. Gilford swiftly passed into the drawing room in a swish of silks and left Lady Aldercy very affronted.

When she had recovered however a thought struck her mind which made her turn around hastily. Mrs. Gilford was not only known for her fashion sense but also her speed of intelligence about everything that moved in society. It was most vexing but it seemed almost certain that she had been just slighted and passed over for the divulging of the latest titbit of gossip in favor of another lady. Lady Aldercy tottered on the stairs in her green silk in indecision but Mrs. Gilford was long gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy was trying her best to remain interested. Anyone close to her would have known that the way she set her eyes in a wide, open manner and the price angle of the tilt on the smile on her face meant that she was not at all listening, but Mrs. Charlbury saw nothing untoward and continued to pour forth her descriptions of her eldest daughter's loveliness and accomplishments.

"… and I think it is such a shame that she shall have to come out with her cousin Harriet for my sister cannot spare the expense but no matter for Julia is so beautiful she will quite outshine poor Harriet. I hope, Mrs. Darcy, that you will not think me terribly indulgent and prejudiced a mother but in truth I am not for there is no doubt that anyone who sets eyes on that enchanting creature will feel immediately predisposed to her for she has such charming manners…"

Mrs. Darcy smiled and agreed, feeling a little sorry that she had not accepted Lord Clayton's request that she dance the country dance with him. He was very awkward in his steps and often she felt as though she was leading him instead of the other way around, however whatever his blunders it must be better than this! She knew very well why Mrs. Charlbury had fixed her attentions on herself so earnestly. No doubt she wanted Elizabeth to introduce her daughter to Mr. Jaspar Ravensbury, a very good friend of Mr. Darcy's, and well-nigh considered to be the most eligible bachelor in London. Elizabeth was just endeavouring to find a means to end the conversation when she perceived some commotion across the room.

Presently she saw her friend Mrs. Lorraine Gilford extricate herself from a throng of well-wishers and begin making her way towards her. It was apparent to Elizabeth from a glance at the flash in Lorraine's eyes and the purposefulness in her step that the other lady was very excited about something and about to reveal something she considered very extraordinary and it was also very apparent to Elizabeth that the company she was currenly in was a very bad one to make it in.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth murmered, pretending to have recalled something. "I must find my sister! I have just recollected that she asked me to meet her at twenty minutes past ten! Forgive me please."

Without waiting for a reply, she stood up and moved across the room and met Lorraine half-way coming in her direction. "Oh Lizzy!" Lorraine exclaimed. "Was that Mrs. Chalsbury with you! Oh it is very well that you left her for I can scarce contain myself! I have some dreadfully exciting news to tell you!"

"Very soon the whole of London shall know it if you continue at this rate," Elizabeth laughed, aware of many curious eyes upon them. "Come Lorraine, contain yourself for a few moments longer. We will move to alcove."

"Oh yes," Lorraine agreed at once. "You are wonderful Lizzy… oh you look very wonderful! I'm sorry to have not complimented you earlier but I can scarce contain myself for I am so dazed."

Elizabeth was beginning to become very curious herself. But she said quickly, "Yes yes you have mentioned that already!" They came at once to a small alcove where no prying ears could hear them. Elizabeth looked at the other a little in eagerness and a little in apprehension. "Well now? What is it Lorraine! You are so red I would suspect you of having a fever."

"It is the most dreadfully amusing news!" Lorraine said heedlessly. "You've never heard scarce like it. Lord Oliver Huntington is married!"

Elizabeth paused. Her eyes widened. "Lord Huntington, the Viscount Marmont?"

"The very one!" Lorraine said immediately. "And the girl is a child of sixteen! Daughter of the Barclays of –shire! Good name but totally impoverished! Brought up in a country manor, with no experience of the world whatsoever!"

"And now she is married…" Elizabeth trailed off as she recalled herself but Lorraine said without pause, "Yes! To the most notorious rake in all of England! Oh Lizzy! Do you remember how outrageously he flirted with you at Lady Marling's ball last season? Mr. Darcy was so displeased. It was dreadfully amusing but and this- this-"

Lizzy's eyes gleamed with laughter but she managed to say, "This is most certainly not amusing Lorraine! Why the poor, reckless child. Does she know what kind of man she has married?"

"Oh I have left out the most scandalous part of the whole affair!" Lorraine said, clapping her hands together. "She did not consent at all! Or at least I do not know if she did. He bought her from her father for the sum of three thousand pounds!"

"Lorraine you lie!" Elizabeth was really no longer amused. "That is disgraceful! How can it be so?"

"Mrs. Barclay applied to my mother that is how I know! Of course they came to know of his name in –shire! Both of her parents were initially of course very against their union! Mrs. Barclay wrote in her letter all this tedious lines about how respectful their name was even though they are so poor. No doubt it is true though! But you know Lizzy, they say Lord Huntington is as rich as a nabob! And Abigail – for that is her name – has two sisters and a younger brother to provide for! It was so amusing to read Mrs. Barclay's letter for she made ever so many excuses about why she agreed in the end but nonetheless the deal is done and she is bought for the sum of three thousand pounds!"

"Oh Lorraine it would be amusing indeed if it weren't so sad!" Elizabeth said in an outburst.

Lorrained checked herself. "Oh yes I quite agree with you. The poor child!" She said this most heartfeltly.

"And yet I cannot but feel the ridiculousness of the situation," Elizabeth said in a wretchedly amused manner. She pressed her hands to her warm cheeks. "It is very shocking indeed. That he has married one such as her – the Viscount Marmont married! Oh dear."

"Yes," Lorainne sympathized. "She is not his usual type is she?"

At this Elizabeth could not constrain herself any longer and burst in peals of laughter. But as she recovered, so did her good sense and she said, "Oh Lorraine! It is hardly the crux of the matter."

"But it is dreadfully distracting isn't it?" Lorainne persisted. "She is so unlike the kind of Maria Salisbury. A mere child, an innocent."

At the name of Maria Salisbury a spark came into Elizabeth's eye and Lorraine caught it immediately. "It still riles you does it not?" She winked. "That lady had designs on your husband. But do not fret, puss! Mr. Darcy was ever so high-handed, he would never fall for her kind of ostenatatious charms. Not like Lord Huntington of course! London has scarce seen a more outrageous pair. Oh the rubies he bought her! The exact same shade as her hair. And that dress she worn to Almack's. Why it was no wonder she was forever barred after! Of course it came to nought in the end for they are both of them so fickle! You know it has not been two months since Miss Salisbury became Mrs. Holtcombe! And Lord Huntington so unconcerned…. Oh I have just had a thought! Lizzy you do not think…"

"That he did it to vex her for being disloyal to him?" Elizabeth asked. She considered this. "No I do not believe so! He never cared for her enough – they didn't have a shred of true feelings between the two of them!"

"Yes yes you are quite right. We must remember the way he cast off poor Miss. Apwood! Why she never recovered from her damaged reputation the ill thing! The poor girl still dreams of one day being Mistress of Marmont. Oh dear well that has gone out the window hasn't it? Still I can't explain it at all… it is conduct most unlike Lord Huntington!"

It was indeed. Elizabeth shook her head in consternation. "Does he mean to bring her to London?"

"Oh yes. That is why Mrs. Barclay was writing to my mother for she hopes that she will keep on eye on Abigail for her while she is here. Fancy that! My mother was most astonished. She has not seen Mrs. Barclay since that one was a girl at her season in London. Still I suppose Mother was the only one Mrs. Barclay was even merely acquainted with that lives in Town."

"Yes," Elizabeth said absently. "Well all of London shall know soon of course. Sir Oliver married… it is almost like a comedy!"

"Oh but Mrs. Barclay begged my mother to keep the details of the manner of their marriage under wraps. I suppose she only mentioned it in order to make known to my mother how guiltless her daughter was should we have imagined her to be a tramp like Maria Salisbury! Still… as I have told Mother, even if we should now feel great sympathy for the girl what is there to be done? She is already married and of course belongs to her husband!"

At this moment Elizabeth saw that she had attracted the attention of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. That great lady had turned in the middle of a conversation and was scrutinizing her through narrowed eyes and Elizabeth was not quite sure that she was far away enough so as to completely rule out Lady Catherine having heard snatches of their conversation. So she placed one hand on Lorraine's arm to stem her expolations and gazed back – straight and quite coolly – until Lady Catherine was forced to look away and return to her conversation with some other gentlewoman who was at her side.

"Mother says Lord Oliver is coming to London next week! We are sure to see him at some Ball or another," Lorraine said in parting. Then irrepressibly she added, "Oh it shall be so amusing!"

"My aunt informs me that she could not help overhearing you and Mrs. Gilford talking about Lord Huntington."

They were in the carriage as it left the Aldercy House's front courtyard admit a flurry of others, many bright lights in the warm, dark night as the late night revellers began slowly to make their way home.

Elizabeth was a little annoyed at this mention of her Ladyship but nonetheless she was sufficiently at ease with handling her husband's temperament so as to be able to shoot him a sly glance out of her long lashes. "Oh?" She asked coyly. "Are you still jealous?" She laughed at his mock affronted look merrily. "Oh Fitzwilliam! Stop shamming! I don't believe you were ever jealous at all! I half-believe you did it to amuse Lorraine!"

"I'm glad you have such a high opinion of my wit!" Her husband returned promptly. "Was I not jealous? Oh Elizabeth! Now I shall have to challenge him to a duel to make you take my feelings seriously."

Elizabeth blushed girlishly then laughed. Darcy's dark eyes smiled at her from across their spacious carriage as he reclined elegantly, one gloved hand clutching his ebony cane. She felt the sudden urge to confide in him – Darcy was so capable and her independent spirit had learned slowly over the years to rely on him in many matters. "There is no more need Fitzwilliam," she confessed. "Lorraine has told me the most diverting news and I think I am not to tell anyone except for you and Jane. Lord Oliver has gone and married a sixteen year old Country gentleman's daughter! Can you imagine?"

Darcy was taken aback. He glanced up swiftly to ascertain whether his wife was jesting. It was plain she was not. "That is," he mused slowly. "Most unlike Lord Huntington!"

"There was nothing ever more unlike!" Elizabeth declared. "And what is more it seems she had no say in the matter at all for he induced her father to agree to the marriage through the means of three thousand pounds."

Darcy was frowning. His dark eyes were troubled but presently he looked at her, at her agitated manner. He said, "You will do well not to interfere in this matter Elizabeth."

She was tempted to flare up at once but a look into his dark, serious eyes gazing at her steadily made her check her temper. She turned away from him, pressing her lips tightly shut to show that she was angry. He leaned forward and placed a hand on hers and said gently, "Do not misunderstand me dearest Elizabeth. It is not that I don't feel the injustice and seriousness of the situation. It is merely that I am concerned with you and your feelings. He has not dishonored her, he has married her – by law he is her guardian. I fear that interfering in the matter will cause you much pain, my dear."

This ardent speech mollified her somewhat and she turned her face around towards him again. Her beautiful dark eyes gazed upon him thoughtfully. "I do understand Fitzwilliam. I am not so rash. But I cannot help but feel for the girl."

He asked her gently, "Is it because you feel as though perhaps your situation bears likeness to hers?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He held her gaze evenly. Finally she broke out into a smile, a little unsteadily. She said with impulsiveness, "If only a man such as you Fitzwilliam!"

His dark eyes flashed – the only visible sign of his immense pleasure. Then he took her hand in his and held it steadfastly and they continued in this manner for the rest of the journey towards their house in London.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked it, please review! Thanks so much!


End file.
